Twin Gendered Life
by BlackDemon Writer
Summary: Ranma was born with a unique body one that will most definitely give him a unique life, but with an abusive father it was one of hell until he came to the tendo dojo.


**_Twin Gendered Life_**

 ** _Chapter 1 Discovering a friend at the end of despair_**

In northern Tokyo, a redheaded mother was due to give birth any day now this women was Nodoka Saotome.

Her husband, Genma Saotome, was panicking due to this. However, unlike his wife his panic was not because of this no, his panic was due to him hoping he would have a son so he could inherent his Anything goes Style Martial Art school and just for that he brought a jug of blessed water from someone who said it will make any newborn washed in it a boy.

 **Flashback**

 _We see Genma out shopping for his wife due to the fact that she was due any day now to give birth so she couldn't go shopping._

" _What to do what to do if the baby isn't a boy then then what to do because there is no way I will let a weak girl inherit the school they are too fragile", Germany thought to himself as he walked down the street until._

" _Come one come all what I have to sell here is blessed water of change", yelled a Chinese man with many jugs._

 _Genma stopped to Listen more to what the man was saying." Those washed in this water wether animal, fruit, or newborns will most definitely be changed with this water it can even change the gender of those dunked in it, and all just for the price of 100,000 Yen it's a steal any other magical water would probably cost millions but this is a great price"._

 _Genma rushed to the man faster then a fighter jet and slams down on the mans Matts the money._

" _I'll take it now which one is the blessed water for turn the newborn into a boy"._

 _The man takes and pockets the money then gives Genma one of the jars." It be this on sir"._

 _Genma takes the jar from the man and runs home to his wife. The man then think's to himself," or was that the water for turn people into girls", the man thought," oh well not my problem any more", the man goes back to announcing the water to the crowd but no one was stupid enough to give it a second glance._

 **Flashback End**

As he was remembering this he heard his wife scream which only meant one thing Nodoka's water broke.

With no time to get to a hospital Nodoka bore her first child right at home.

However, before finding out the baby's sex, Genma washed the child in the blessed water that he brought from the Chinese man.

Mysteriously, after being submerged and cleansed with the water, all the blood and gunk that hid many features disappeared and the child was revealed to have sharp red hair.

Being a bit hasty, they didn't notice much before cleaning the newborn; the only thing they observed was that the baby was amazingly clean after being washed off. That and it was a girl.

Obviously, given his hopes and dreams, Genma was distraught at the discovery that he had a daughter and not a son, and that he was tricked.

Nodoka, however, was joyous before falling asleep from exhaustion with her new daughter in her arms.

The next couple of hours were filled with stress as Genma struggled on what to tell his friend Soun, since they vowed to have their children marry each other and Soun had two, soon to be three girls. Unlike Genma, Soun used modern methods to find out his children's sex before they were born and therefore knew that his third child was another girl.

This, of course, gave the duo only girls.

Genma sighed in disappointment and just decided to have another child in about a year.

Deciding to tell his friend after Nodoka felt better and he could therefore visit in person, Genma finally started to think about what to do with a daughter.

'Look at the pro I can marry my new daughter off to a rich man! While not as beneficial to me, I'm sure that I can get something out of it once I show that Nodoka's family creates beautiful wives. Just look at her!' Genma smiled as a tear fell down his face. 'Oh, how lucky a man I am!'

He walked back into the bedroom and saw Nodoka asleep with their new daughter.

Since they weren't expecting one, they still didn't name her yet.

Genma watched them sleep, smiling at how they looked.

It didn't last long as the child cried.

Nodoka stirred awake at the noise.

"Genma " She said weakly, still tired. "Our daughter needs a bath." Nodoka was too proper to mention why she needed a bath…

Genma hesitantly took his newborn daughter to the sink to change her cloth diaper and give her a bath.

'Crying like a girl, of course,' Genma thought sadly.

The five-hour-old stopped crying once she was washed in the warm water from the sink.

But then, she wasn't a daughter at the moment.

Genma was holding a son instead of a daughter, a son that Genma had. A black-haired boy was where the redheaded girl used to be.

In shock, Genma blinked and rubbed his glasses.

Yep, staring up at him oddly was a boy, a son.

"I HAVE A SON! OH, JOYOUS DAY!" Genma couldn't help but yell to the heavens as they answered his prayer.

Of course, the yelling caused the boy to cry.

Genma didn't care though. He was too ecstatic.

"What is going on over there?" Nodoka asked, now fully awake.

"We have a son, Nodoka!" Genma came into the bedroom, showing Nodoka.

"WHAT?" she screamed.

 **30 Minutes later**

That day, after countless screams and unexplainable happenings, as well as much crying and cold and hot water splashing, the two new parents came to a conclusion they had a unique baby.

Their child changed sexes with water of different temperatures. Who else could say that?

Due to their individual desires, however, Genma viewed it as a curse while Nodoka saw it as a gift.

Genma eventually called his friend and announced they had a son now.

Because of the nature of their child, they decided to had trouble deciding on a name.

Being Genma, he would never allow his child to have a girlish name even more now that he knows that his child is a boy and a girl, but Nodoka wanted to name their child with a name that sounds girlish. So after much arguing and Nodoka throwing chairs at Genmas head they settled on having two names that were similar so they can both get what they want, those name were Ranma and Ranko

 **Time Skip 16 years**

Ranko was wet and covered in bruises, which meant that she had become a girl again. It had become a familiar feeling for that how it's been her entire life but this time her father had beaten her unconscious and taken her to Nerima with the intention of making good on marrying her off to one of Soun's daughters, now that she was 16.

She woke up, slung over her father's damp and furry shoulders. Once she roused, she pushed herself off of him and began to scramble away from him angrily and out of fear.

She touched her bruise on the back of her head and demanded, "You know I can't help being a girl I when I get wet. Where have you taken me?"

Her father produced a sign out of thin air and wrote, "Nerima."

"Please stop this, father. I am obviously in no shape to marry any girl." Ranma begged. She looked at the ground and said, "I'm not going."

Genma growled and punched her in the gut. Pain shot through her body and she fell to her knees, out of breath and ready to vomit. When she caught her breath, she retreated fearfully. She wanted to punch him back, but as she learned, her father stopped holding back in fights, and he taught her everything she knew. She pursed her lips pensively as a swirl of self-loathing took hold of her. She wanted to cry, but crying would only make him angry. She choked out under her breath, "I hate you."

Genma grabbed her with his claws and slung her over his shoulder. Onlookers gasped and shouted things like "Is that a panda?", "Did it escape from a zoo?" and "Someone should help that girl".

"Let me go!" Ranma yelled. She beat on the furry beast with her slender hands, but she lacked leverage in her current position and her father's fur was so thick she barely made an impact. He sprinted down the street until they arrived at a house with high walls around it. The sign read, "Tendo's Martial Arts: School of Indiscriminate Grappling"

Genma set her down, pointed at her threateningly and then to the door and growled.

Ranma threw herself on the ground bowing low with tears in her eyes, begging, "Dad! PLEASE! Don't do this! You can't be serious! I'm a freaking girl! Be reasonable! At least let change before going in.

Genma picked her up by her arm and angrily knocked on the door. Ranma waved her hands in a panic and covered her face. She cried, "No!" She tried to pull away, but the panda held her still. When they heard footsteps, he let her go. She wiped her tears on her hands and pushed on her cheeks to hide the redness.

A young woman in an apron and a friendly face opened the door. She looked curiously at the drenched and bruised red-haired girl standing next to a giant panda. She asked, "Oh my. Are you ok?"

With a sigh, Ranma bowed politely, wiped her eyes again and with a nervous shiver said, "I'm Saotome Genma's daughter. I'm here to see Mr. Tendo."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea father was expecting company. I'm Tendo Kasumi." The girl bowed politely and said, "Please, come in."

Ranma wrung out her shirt before entering. She took off her shoes and followed Kasumi into the main living room. Her father followed, leaving tracks of water and the musk of a wet animal in his wake.

Kasume led them the living room. In the back near the door was a man smoking a pipe and reading a newspaper. He had long black hair and a mustache. He struck Ranma as a family man. He set his newspaper down to see who had shown up and was a little taken aback by the 6 foot panda standing next to a Chinese girl with red hair.

An awkward silence followed. Ranma's father pushed her towards the table forcefully. She gave him a hurtful look then walked to the table in front of Mr. Tendo. She pushed some wet hair out of her face, but she didn't know what to say.

Leaning against a wall in the corner was a teenage girl with short brown hair. She was playing with a calculator and sucking on a lollypop. She looked up from her calculator and stared at Ranma while twirling her lollypop in her mouth by the stick.

Kasumi bowed slightly to her father and said, "Father, she says she's the daughter of Saotome Genma. Were you expecting her?"

Mr. Tendo said, "No. I didn't even know my old friend had a daughter. Where are my manners? Please, have a seat, young lady. Kasumi, please fetch her a towel and maybe a few extras for the panda."

The red-haired girl sat nervously on one of the pillows. She bowed her head and introduced herself using her name for when she was female.

"I'm Saotome Ranko." She gestured at the panda and added, "This is, uh… Panda-kun."

Tendo bowed, "I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Tendo Soun. This is my middle daughter Nabiki."

The girl next to him pulled her lollypop out of her mouth and bowed slightly. She then looked at the giant panda curiously then looked at Ranko.

Tendo puffed out some smoke from his pipe and said," May I ask are you Nodoka's child?" Soun asked, "I'm sorry if I'm making a big assumption, but the resemblance is uncanny."

Ranma smiled sadly and said, "Thank you, Mr. Tendo. I was very little when I saw her last. I can't even remember what she looked like."

"I'm sure your father can introduce you too her when he shows up."

Genma shifted around uncomfortably. Ranko looked at him with a strange expression. There were then the sound of footsteps from the hallway and soon another teenage girl with long dark hair and a gi walked into the room and casually noticed Ranko. She had a towel draped around her neck. She used it to dab the sweat off of her face and neck with it. She saw Ranko and her animal companion and asked, "Who is this?"

"Akane, this is my old friend's daughter, Saotome Ranko." Soun said, gesturing to her.

The two girls bowed at each other.

Soun asked, "Where did your father go? Is he here in Nerima?"

The panda bumped Ranma She looked at him and then back to Tendo and said, "No, we were separated in China." She lowered her eyes and added, "I came here to Nerima to find him, but I haven't found him. He said he was friends with you, so I checked here first."

Kasumi's face showed concern. "Father, she is wearing wet clothes she could catch a cold. Why don't you let her stay here until Mr. Saotome shows up? She is going to be a member of the family, soon, so it wouldn't be right to turn her out."

Nabiki pulled her lolly out of her mouth and her elegant eyebrow raised. "'Member of the family?'"

Akane looked shocked. She sat down at the table next to her father and slams her hands down on the table and then asked, "You're not marrying this girl are you?!, she's looks to be my age"?!

"N-no." Tendo replied, he sweating a little and said, "Nothing of the sort. You're right, Kasumi. She can stay here as our guest until we sort things out. She can share a room with Akane."

Akane demanded, "Dad! Explain how she is going to be a part of our family."

"Sorry, dear. Well, as all of you should know, I am blessed with you three beautiful daughters, and I'm not getting any younger. Because of your mother's passing, there are no more chances to have an heir to carry on our school. As luck would have it, my old friend Saotome Genma, of the Anything Goes Martial Arts School, has a son. We will arrange a marriage with Genma's son and have an heir to carry on the school's name."

Kasumi smiled and said, "Interesting What's he like? I hope he's my age."

Nabiki asked, "Is he cute?"

Akane folded her arms angrily and said, "I can run a dojo as well as any stupid boy. I don't see the point in marrying some boy I don't even know."

Nabiki turned to Akane and argued, "You're forgetting that business is still a man's world, sister dear."

Akane's temper burned and she gazed evenly at Nabiki. And then said "What about honor?" She walked to her father and put her hand on his shoulder, "You may not care, Nabiki, but it's important to me to represent what our father, what our ancestors built here and the martial arts style."

Soun looks at Akane and then said "Akane, it is important to all of us that we are honorable. But this is more than just about the dojo. You may want a family someday."

Akane glared at her father and complained, "I'm only 16! Let Nabiki marry him. Let her stay home and take care of children while her husband works. I never asked for this."

Nabiki glared at Akane.

Ranko began to feel awkward being in the midst of a family squabble. To make matters worse, her lies made her stomach tighten up. She looked at her father and then herself in shame. Her father might have been embarrassing to reveal her unique body to the Tendos, but it just as bad to lie to them. She wanted to escape back home to her mother, She looked down at the teacups and teapot sitting on the table in front of her.

She thought back to what how strangely her father acted when her mother was brought up. It wasn't the first time he seemed nervous about any mention of her mom. She wondered why he had resisted going to see her earlier that day, too. Her instincts were telling her that her mother might be an ally against him. The mystery surrounding her could be solved with a little manipulation. She lowered her head and said, "Tendo-san, I feel sorry for your loss. I am sure your wife would have wanted to be a part of this wedding. I am sure my mother would too. It seems only proper that an Omiai would be arranged so that Ranma could meet each girl and make a decision."

Kasumi clapped her hands together and smiled, She said, "That would be wonderful. I haven't been in a real Omiai before."

Soun nodded. "What you say is true, Saotome-chan. What is your mother's phone number.

She looked down to the floor," I don't know it, but Panda-Chan does he's really smart and knows how to read and write.

Kasumi gasped," really wow he must really be smart, now then Mr panda chan can you please give me the number.

The panda's eyes widened. Genma didn't know what to do. There were certain agreements that would be in jeopardy if Nodoka found out about the situation.

Genma made a strange growling noise that sounded more like a whine and jumped up. He ran out of the sliding door and vaulted over the fence. Everyone looked at each other in confusion, including Ranko.

Ranko rubbed the back of her head with a slight grin and suggested, "Maybe he doesn't like weddings?"

Everyone laughed, including Ranko. She grew serious quickly, thinking to her self, "What are you afraid of, pop?"All her young life, there was something about her mother that made her father afraid. She took comfort in knowing he had a weakness she could exploit.

Tendo smiled and said to Ranma, "Why don't you go tidy up. We don't want you getting a cold now do we".

Akane grabbed Ranko hand and said, "Come with me, Saotome-san. I have a nice dry gi you can wear."

Ranko bowed and said, "Thank you, Tendo-san."

"Tendo-san is too formal. You heard my father, you are family here. Call me Akane."

Ranko smiled, "Likewise. Call me Ranko."

"I think Ran-chan is cuter." Akane said playfully, smiling. She grabbed a gi off of a shelf and held it out against Ranko's figure appraisingly. "This might fit you. Please try it on."

Ranko looked around to see if anyone was peeping in. She fumbled with her button on her silk Chinese shirt. Akane sat on a wooden bench and waited.

Akane asked, "Do you know kempo?"

"A little." Ranko replied. She began to pop buttons through the eyelets of her Chinese silk shirt. Her formidable breasts emerged from them.

Akane felt a tiny pang of jealousy over the size of Ranko's breasts. She asked as delicately as she could, "Doesn't it hurt to go without support?"

Ranko tilted her head in confusion and asked, "Support?"

"You know A bra."

Ranko tilted and said, "Oh. I don't have any."

"Oh. You live with your father. I guess that makes sense. My dad wouldn't get caught dead going into a lingerie section of a store." Akane said, then, with a nostalgic smile, said, "That was my mother's job before she passed away."

"I don't have any memories of my mother," Ranko said sadly. She removed her pants, revealing her boxer shorts and then put the gi on.

Akane's grimaced and said, "Hey, it's alright, isn't it? We both still have our dads." She looked down at the boxers on the floor. "Uh, Ran-chan, those are for boys. Why on earth would you be wearing those?"

Ranko felt a rising sense of panic. She didn't want to be exposed because of a detail like that and most definitely didn't want her dad to beat her up again because of it. She thought quickly and asked nervously, "Do you think I'm weird?"

Akane said softly, "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

Ranko had no idea what to say. Her dad would be extremely angry with her if she wore panties. She could use that to help with her story. She explained, "My dad believes that feminine clothing like that detracts from the purity and strength of the Art. He has this idea that it would make me soft and weak."

"Ran-chan, you don't believe him, do you?" Akane asked with a surprised tone.

Ranko shrugged, "He's my dad. What am I supposed to believe?"

Akane couldn't believe her ears. She argued, "You can't wear that forever. What about your period? Boxers won't hold a pad."

Ranko looked confused, "Period? I don't understand."

Akane looked at Ranko like she grew a second head. She explained, "It's the blood that comes from down here." She gestured between her legs.

Ranko shrugged and said, "I think I've had one before but I just never noticed".

Akane laughed, "yeah sometimes I don't notice I've spotted blood until it's too at times myself."

Ranko thought about it. She was pretty sure she never had one then again she might of just not notice with the blood from of the beatings she gets. She asked curiously, "Why do we have periods?"

"Your dad didn't explain that either?" Akane's cheeks reddened.

"Will you?" Ranko asked hopefully.

Akane face-palmed and sighed. "Yes. This is embarrassing, but someone has to."

Akane said with difficulty, "You have… eggs in two places called ovaries. These eggs are like half a baby. In order to make one of them into a whole baby, you need something from a boy."

"So I need another egg from a boy? Like another half?"

Akane shook her head and kind of laughed, "Sort of. Men have sperm. It's different."

Ranko thought about her male form then realized what sperms was and she grew a dark expression on her face but told Akane to continue.

Akane nodded her head to Ranko.

"They're too small to see. Anyway, your egg waits for the sperm to join with it in a special place." Akane took Ranko hand and pressed it against Ranko's belly where her uterus was. "Right there, in your uterus. It is like a hollow bag and has a coating of blood along its walls. Once a month it cleans itself by shedding a layer of blood off. This provides a clean place for the egg to attach to and grow in."

"I feel so stupid sometimes, Akane-chan." Ranko said sadly. "I'm sorry."

Akane hugged Ranma and said warmly, "No, don't be. Your father or your school should have told you about all of this. This is all good information, but we're both not ready to have children yet. The time will be right when we are older and have someone special that we love and care about to share in the experience. This is why I'm against this marriage. I know my father wants me to marry your brother, but that decision should be up to me. I want to love the person I marry."

Ranma looked down and said softly, "I do too, but I don't think anyone will have me."

"You're crazy! Just look at you," Akane said encouragingly, "you're beautiful and a nice girl, Ran-chan."

Ranko's smiled a little and asked, "What will you do if your dad decides you are to marry Ranma-kun?"

"I would probably get very mad at him. No offense to your brother. I hate boys."

"Why?"

"I have a lot of problems with them at school. Kuno-senpai started a contest. The man who defeats me is supposed to be able to date me. He made the rule, probably because he wants to. Now every morning, I'm stuck fighting my way to class. I just wish I could meet someone who cared about me and wasn't some kind of freak." Akane sighed. "Do you have any guy friends?"

Ranma thought about it. Her best friend is far away. She said, "I had one, a long time ago. His name was Kuonji Ukyo. His dad ran an okonomiyaki cart. Then one day, my father ran off with the cart and me and left him behind. I really miss Ukyo."

"See? You're not hopeless. You just need to make some more friends." Akane said encouragingly. She put her arm around Ranko and said, "I have always had my sisters, so I didn't see many boys until I went to school. There were a few boys that played with me when I was really young, but when I got older and learned martial arts, they looked down on me because I was a girl."

Ranma looked up at the light-bulb hanging from the ceiling and said warmly, "I wouldn't have done that to you."

"Thanks," Akane said then asked, "Did you have the same problems making friends with boys?"

"No I don't like boys that much myself."

"Oh why is that Ran-chan?", I'll tell you later so let's continue talking

Ranma enjoyed the support she was feeling. She wanted to share a lot more, but her lie was in the way , but even then she felt for the first time in her life that she was at peace and everything from the past was just melting and letting let out as much as possible.

"No. Dad sent me to an all-boys school, so I had a lot of boys to talk to. He didn't want me to be around other girls. It was all part of his crazy idea about toughing me up and making me into a master of martial arts."

Akane said, "Your father was wrong to do that." She held Ranko's hand and said, "Those were the years you should be playing with other girls and having friends. Keeping you from your mother was wrong too. Who are you going to have as a role model when you grow up? What if you want to get married?"

Ranma laughed, She looked around to make sure no panda was around, "You're right. I should have been with my mother. I prayed for her to be with me. I hoped she could make him like he used to be before my training trip. All I can think of anymore is how much I hate what he does to me. But I also remember the times when he was good to me."

"We both needed our mothers," Akane said and gently stroked Ranko's arm. She looked sad and said, "But I feel sorry for you because you haven't even been allowed to be the girl that you are."

"You're right a girl Ranko agreed halfheartedly. She wanted to just let the truth come out. If only she could tell Akane how much suffering she endured at the hands of her father. She held Akane's hands and said, "Look, there's something I gotta tell you because I think this may be the only chance in the life I'll be able to let it out Akane."

"What is it Ran-chan?"

"I told you that I didn't like boys the reason for that was that in the past because I am a girl that I got raped by some guys in the past" Ranko said with a painful look". Akane looked shocked at hearing this," you were raped did your dad do anything about it, no he said it would be the chance to understand how being a girl is the greatest shame". Akane had a look of anger on her face but it quickly switched to one of compassion, " would you like to talk about it talking might lessen the memory sense guys wouldn't under stand how it feels for us girls to be raped. Ranko looks at Akane then nodded and started to tell the tale.

 **Flashback 4 Years Ago**

 ** _Lemon start ( Warning Rape ahead skip if you want to)_**

 _A 12 year old Ranko was running though the streets What more could she do? She was panicked and had already been bruised quite a bit by her father's beatings today Her legs felt like they were on fire. She turned the next corner, into an alleyway and found herself at a dead end, but she wasn't paying it any attention. Her instincts said to run, so she did then Something happened._

 _There was a sudden, pain in her gut. She fell forward, rolling over the man's large arm and landing on her back with a loud thud. "Gotcha," said the deep, frightening voice. The man picked her up by her underarms, while his buddy caught up. "That bitch can run, dude. I hope she's nice and tight."_

 _She shuddered. She knew rape was becoming a big problem in japan, but she couldn't do anything to stop them, her eyes welled up with tears. She tried to brace for what these horrible men were about to do._

 _She felt herself thrown against the wall. "Stay quiet, girl. Now put your hands on the wall and stand." She did as she was told but it was extremely painful with all her wounds, Ranko finally streaming quietly down of her chin. She felt a large, cold hand pull down her pants and tear her boxers off, exposing her pert young butt to the cold night air._

" _Hey dude this bitch must be some kind of whore that came from some others guys place", The other man nods then saids", yeah but she gotta still be nice and tight"._

 _"Please don't." she whispered quietly. A hand came down on her back and grasped the back of her neck. "Shut up. Just take it and you can go home."_

 _She felt something touch her bare butt and move down. There was a feeling of pressure being applied by something right on her pussy. She held her breath, and felt the pressure turn into a slight tearing until finally there was a ripping sound and then crimson liquid flowed down her legs the man had and was penetrating her with a boundless hungry lust._

" _Ah man just like I thought she is tight and it seems we were wrong she was a virgin that's a nice treat"._

 _The man threw his hips back and thrusted them forward bringing his dirty penis in and out of Ranko's pussy Small gasps escape Ranko, as she bit down on her lips to not cry out so that no one could see her in such a position the man rocked his hips into her more, his legs propelling him deep into her sex. He fucked her until his penis started to throb inside of Ranko's pussy tell him and her he was nearing really to climax._

" _Ah man I'm going to cumming take it in you bitch". Ranko said with a frightened look to the man raping her," No please stop what are you going to do to m-"._

 _Ranko never got a chance to finish her sentence as his semen flowed into her in abundance._

 _After they were finish fucking her some more times they left her in an alleyway beaten and cover with their semen_.

 **Flashback End**

After Rankos story was finished Akane looked depressed while Ranko herself had tear flowing down her cheeks." I haven't told anyone this before . I needed someone to talk to. Can you keep it a secret that I was raped Akane?"

"Yes, you have my promise now how about you take a bath after remembering a bath may help you stop cry".

Ranko nodded and went to the bathroom.

 **Tendo family bathroom**

Ranko is sitting in the hot bath. " I feel so much better after letting that out I hope Akane will aways be my friend", she looks down to her legs," but will she still like me when she finds out about my body", Ranko's body all the sudden starts to change getting more muscle on her arm, and legs, and her a chest begins to deflate, and her red hair begins to turn black.

Then all of a sudden the bathroom door opens up, "Hey Ranko do you want me to wash your back for yo-".

Akane then stops to see a well built, black hair boy in the tub instead of Ranko.

Ahhhhh.

 _ **I have just redone just chapter fixed a fer mistakes here and their and cleared some things up.**_


End file.
